Ella
by Shaedei Uchida
Summary: Acostumbrado a una vida de placeres y trabajo, Sasuke Uchiha ve confundida su existencia tras la llegada de dos mujeres a su empresa. Por otro lado una importante mujer ha fijado sus ojos en él. SASUSAKU/LEMON/AU
1. Ella

/~Mmm… ya casi~

Piensa un pequeño pelinegro mientras, parado sobre un banquito, intentaba alcanzar algo del mueble en el que su padre guarda sus cosas, finalmente luego de un brinquito alcanza una lata, la toma y corre al armario saca una prenda gris obscura y coge una corbata que esta en el piso y como un rayo se encierra en su habitación

-Eh?- Una pelinegra mira al pasillo vacío con rostro interrogante –Juraría que alguien acaba de pasar por ahí- musita para si misma se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su tarea en la cocina.

El pequeño esta recargado contra la puerta de su cuarto respirando agitado, da un gran suspiro y sonríe apretando las cosas en sus manos, corre al baño y comienza a batir la lata, luego oprime el corcho y una espuma blanca queda en su mano, se mira en el espejo y llena su rostro con la espuma formando una graciosa barba con bigote, toma el saco y se lo coloca sobre la corbata hecha nudos, sale del baño arrastrando las mangas del costoso traje y se pone unos zapatos negros, los cuales le quedan muy grandes abre la puerta y se dirige a la sala

-¡Mamá! ¡Mira mamá!- grita entusiasmado esperando a que su madre le responda, la mujer de cabellos y ojos negros se dirige a donde escucho la vocecilla de su hijo pero no le encuentra así que sale en su búsqueda por la gran mansión, después de recorrer todas las habitaciones se dirige al jardín y allí lo ve en la silla a la orilla de la piscina, dormido con un periódico abierto sobre su pecho, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y espuma de afeitar cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro, ríe por lo bajo ante la imagen de su pequeño, de inmediato se dirige por su cámara y regresa a tomarle la foto para recordar las travesuras de su hijo, es el flash lo que hace que el pequeño arrugue su nariz y apriete los parpados para luego abrir de a poco sus ojos

-¿Mami?- pregunta somnoliento sentándose en la silla y tallándose los ojos

-Dime Sasuke ¿por que has tomado las ropas de papá?- cuestiona divertida

-¿Eh? Es que… yo…- el pequeño baja la mirada y ella piensa que ha creído que le regañaba estira un poco el brazo pero se detiene -Es que yo quiero ser como papá- soltó de repente el niño mirándola sonrosado pero con una firmeza sin igual en sus ojos, la ojinegra sonríe y toma al niño en sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo el pelinegro se sonroja aun mas y le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza

-Serás mejor que él algún día, mi Sasuke- susurra dulcemente, el pequeño escucha el murmullo de su madre algo sorprendido\\\

-¿Sr. Uchiha?-

-Pasa Naruko- Dice con los ojos cerrados, una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto entra tras recibir el permiso, es su secretaria y la gemela de su mejor amigo, la mira por un momento y ella sonríe al tiempo que se sienta sobre el escritorio y lo besa suavemente  
>-¿Esta muy ocupado Sr.?- pregunta sensualmente a lo que él emite alguna clase de monosílabo –Naruto llamó, estará aquí en una hora mas o me….-<p>

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse la interrumpe, suelta u suspiro y su mirada refleja cansancio mirando de soslayo al intruso

-¡Maldita sea Naruko! ¡¿Acaso habrá un día en que no te le insinúes al Teme?-

-¡Muy mi vida si lo hago o no! Ya te he dicho que….- y allí iban de nuevo, siempre que el rubio iba a visitarles se escuchaba la misma discusión por los pasillos de las oficinas del presidente y rangos altos

-¡Acaben de una vez su estúpida discusión la junta esta por empezar y no estoy para soportar niñerías!-Resuena la fuerte voz de una rubia de ojos color miel y exagerados senos, mira al pelinegro en la sala y solo suelta un bufido, se gira a alguien que la llama del otro lado y asiente –Los quiero en la sala de juntas en 5 minutos- ordena y mira a ambos rubios –Nada de estupideces o yo misma me encargare de ustedes- amenaza fríamente antes de girarse e irse, ambos rubios están estáticos en sus sitios y de un momento a otro se abrazan amorosamente, el pelinegro los mira con una ceja en alto y suelta un sonoro suspiro al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento

-Teme creo que la vieja hoy esta de peor humor, dattebayo!- grito con lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos

-Es su maldito alboroto lo que nos pone así a TODOS- recalca la ultima palabra

-Oh cariño ¿te molestamos?- pregunta con una voz melosa abrazándose al torso del Uchiha mientras una de sus manos hace círculos en la nuca del mismo – ¿Me disculpas amor? Todo fue culpa de mi torpe hermano….aaaah!-

Grita de pronto la rubia siendo separada del ojinegro a causa de su hermano que tira bruscamente de su cabello logrando su objetivo

-Eres una pequeña zorra Naruko- murmura molesto saliendo con ella a rastras de la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas

-Es un alivio que esos dos ya se hayan ido- afirma una voz femenina tras el azabache al tiempo que dos finos brazos se enrollan en su torso desde atrás dándole un contacto "indirecto" con los senos de la chica

-Hola Tayuya- saluda pesadamente - ¿Y tú hermana?-

-Uhmm… encerrada en algún armario de limpieza o en algún elevador atorado- responde al oído del chico para luego lamer su lóbulo

-¡Tayuya Tsuchi!-

-Mierda- maldijo la pelirroja mientras observaba a su hermana mayor entrar a la oficina escandalosamente

-Deja vu- susurra totalmente hastiado el pelinegro

-¿Cómo rayos te atreviste a abandonarme en el elevador? Y aparte de todo ¡trabarlo!- Grita furiosa vuelve sus ojos al chico enfrente de su hermanita –Hola Sasuke- saluda amablemente pero con un deje de sensualidad

-Hola Karin, ¿Dónde esta Kin?-

-Esa aburrida esta en la sala de juntas hace una hora, y creo que tu vas retrasado-

-Hmp- se zafa del agarre de la pelirroja menor y se dirige al lugar mencionado, entra seguido de ambas pelirrojas o mejor dicho con una colgada de cada brazo

-Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia joven Uchiha-suelta sarcástica Tsunade

-Hmp- "dijo" y se sentó al igual que sus acompañantes

-Tayuya, Karin, no quiero que lo de los elevadores ocurra de nuevo es la ultima advertencia- avisa suavemente la rubia, que esta sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y frente a ella Sasuke, ambas pelirrojas sufrieron un escalofrió.

-Tsunade a sabiendas de lo que tratara la junta me permití…-

-Lo siento Kin, pero hoy no empezaremos con el tema de la publicidad si no con uno que me interesa mucho mas-

-¿Eh?- todos ahí se sorprendieron

Sasuke POV

-Como sabrán esta por acabar mi periodo como presidenta de esta empresa- algunos asintieron otros solo bajaron la vista –Pues he decidido que en mi puesto se quedara mi hija, Shion- en cuanto el nombre fue mencionado la puerta se abre para dar paso a dos jovencitas, una de cabello rubio claro, ojos purpuras y un cuerpo nada mal no a de tener mas de 22 años, tras ella una joven de cabello ¿rosa?, arqueo una ceja ante tan raro color de cabello ¿será natural? Es lo primero que viene a mi cabeza, tiene la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo esta de lo mejor proporcionado…

-¡Uchiha!- Esa voz me saca de mis cavilaciones miro a la rubia recién llegada –Aleja tu morbosa mirada de ella- me ¿amenaza? Sonrío de lado mientras veo de reojo a "ella"

-Shion Se…-

-Shion- llama en tono molesto y reprendedor la rubia mayor la menor suelta un suspiro

-Me llamo Shion Namikaze, y espero llevarme bien con todos- murmura a regañadientes y con la mirada entrecerrada desviada hacia la pelirrosa la cual sonríe levemente

-Oye y la hermosura a tu lado ¿como se llama?- cuestiona con su estúpida sonrisa Naruto, casi no tuve tiempo de ver a que hora paso cuando ya el dobe había caído al piso con un zapato en su rostro

-Ni a ti ni a nadie mas en esta empresa le interesa, ahora…- se sienta y comienza a hojear los papeles en el asiento -¿Qué han adelantado para la publicidad este año?-

La junta comenzó, se hablo de todo lo pendiente mientras poníamos al tanto a la rubia que, a mi parecer, se carga el mismo jodido genio de su progenitora, mas de una vez atrape al dobe mirando a la pelirrosa, aunque no puedo culparlo, normalmente Tsunade es muy estricta respecto a las normas de la empresa y sobretodo con no dejar a nadie fuera de los directamente afectados estar en una junta de este índole, pero al parecer esa joven es la excepción, lo cual me provoca curiosidad

-Bien eso es todo, retírense- ordena Shion como si el titulo fuese totalmente suyo ya –Uzumaki, Tsuchi, quédense un minuto- los cuatro se abstienen de levantarse de sus sillas totalmente tensos, acomodo mis papeles y empiezo a levantarme –Tu también Uchiha- miro de soslayo a Tsunade quien asiente con una mirada de "por favor" y vuelvo a tomar asiento

-Este cual de…- empieza a preguntar temerosa Naruko

-Los cuatro- Interrumpe cortante

-Es cierto que aun el puesto no es del todo mío, pero quiero advertirles algo a ustedes cuatro principalmente- avisa señalando a los otros en la sala –Quizá mi madre les tolere sus numeritos dentro de la empresa pero yo no tolerare ni uno solo, a la primer estupidez los saco de aquí- la pelirrosa posa una mano en el hombro de la rubia menor y esta suspira y se recarga en su asiento –Retírense, menos tu Uchiha- los cuatro salen temblando y las tres chicas me lanzan una mirada de borrego a medio morir

-Suéltalo de una vez Namikaze- bufo hastiado de la poca tensión que se siente en el aire

-Madre él…-

-No, hasta ahora me he encargado de que nadie lo sepa-

-Bien, Uchiha ella es Sakura Haruno- me suelta el nombre como si del clima hablase, miro sorprendido a la pelirrosa que agacha la mirada, es posible que esa niña sea…

¡Mierda! ¿Como rayos me involucre en esto? Me tumbo en el sofá que esta en mi oficina, es increíble que esto este sucediendo en la empresa que mi padre ayudo a fundar, no creí que Sakura Haruno fuese una cría, mas bien la imagine como una anciana casi inmóvil…

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el mini ogro?- Me pregunta melosamente Naruko

-…- No puedo responderle, no, más bien no quiero responderle

-Amorci….- su frase se corta al ver a Naruko sobre mi, mierda ahí van de nuevo, se miran retadoramente como por un minuto

-Tsuchi- Dice fríamente Naruko

-Uzumaki- recita entre dientes Tayuya, luego de eso miro como ambas salen de la oficina mirándose con odio y echando chispas, ¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Desde cuando no se gritan al toparse en mi oficina? Hmp, una ligera sonrisa toma lugar en mi rostro, soy un… el golpeteo de la puerta me interrumpe

-Adelante- murmuro incorporándome y ahí esta de nuevo, la pelirrosa entra admirando la oficina a su paso llega frente a mi y me mira detenidamente, hmp por el sonrojo que aparece en su rostro parece que soy de su gusto, y ella tampoco esta mal, la veo extender sus manos con un papel entre ellas, apenas lo tomo ella sale de mi oficina

"Espero sepas de sobra que nadie debe saber quien es ella y que no se te ocurra ponerle tus garras encima Uchiha o te las veras conmigo y toda mi familia" Sonrío al imaginar la expresión de Shion al escribir aquello, además de que se nota que marco mucho mas el bolígrafo al hacerlo

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shion POV

Un mes ha pasado desde que mi madre me trajo a esta empresa a "aprender" mi futuro trabajo, jodida empresa, jodido deber, ¡jodida vida! Si no fuera por Sakura ya habría explotado, la miro de reojo fingiendo leer algunos documentos, esta leyendo un libro de ¿Stephen King? ¿Que diablos hace leyendo eso?

-Es Carrie, sabes que es mi favorito- murmura sin dejar de ver el estúpido libro, gruño bajo y clavo mi vista en los documentos frente a mi –je je se que detestas las novelas de King pero deberías darles una oportunidad, son muy buenas- dice a modo de "convencimiento" la miro molesta y le enseño la lengua a lo que ella sonríe dulcemente, mierda detesto esa sonrisa giro nuevamente mi vista y siento arder mis mejillas

-Sigo sin entender porque lees eso- afirmo aunque ella ya lo sabe

-Por que de esta forma puedo imaginar otros mundos, además no queremos que mi lectura se oxide ¿o si?-

-Tch- sabe que eso es imposible ¿para que lo hace? Imaginar otros mundos, ¡ella es de otro mundo! Por que…

-¿Eh?- La miro al escuchar ese sonido, son pocas las cosas que la distraen de la lectura, esta mirando a la puerta con ojos depredadores, clavo mi vista en ella casi nunca la veo así, los golpes en la puerta me hacen sobresaltarme y tirar algunos papeles

-Adelante- bufo al tiempo que recojo los papeles

-Namikaze envié unos documentos para que los firmaras hace 2 horas, ¿cuanto más vas a demorar?-

-Modula tu tono Uchiha estoy revisando los papeles, también tengo trabajo ¿sabes?- este idiota ha sido el mayor de mis problemas aquí sin mencionar al estúpido Uzumaki, lo escucho jurar algo y luego tumbarse en el sofá libre de la oficina, suspiro y vuelvo a mirar los documentos, la verdad es que él es el único que los redacta de esta forma tan… excelente, no puedo negarlo pero aun así debo revisar cada hoja, que fastidio

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke POV

Hmp, como siempre revisando hoja por hoja, ¡ya parece que voy a estafar mi propia empresa! Maldita niñata y ahí esta con su semblante de "mujer invencible" escucho el ruido del pasar una hoja y miro a la otra persona en la oficina, ni siquiera había notado que ella estuviese aquí, en el mes que llevan ambas en la empresa jamás se le ha escuchado decir una sola palabra, los rumores no se hicieron esperar al ver que nunca se separa de Shion para nada, al principio todos decían que era algún tipo de "protegida" de la familia Namikaze, luego se corrió el rumor de que era una "agente especial" para proteger a Shion, y ahora se rumora que ellas son "mas" que amigas, aunque conociendo la jodida personalidad de Namikaze no me sorprendería, la veo sonreír ligeramente, ¿Qué lee? Afino mí vista un poco, ¿Carrie? Un libro de King, hmp al menos tiene buen gusto para los libros, pero ese no es un libro para reír entonces ¿porque ha sonreído?

-Uchiha deja de verla como si fuera un dulce, ten y lárgate-

La Miro y me levanto para tomar los papeles al hacerlo le digo

-Odio los dulces-

Me mira molesta y salgo antes de escuchar su reclamo, lo cierto es que la defiende mucho

~Tu eres una golosina que con gusto probaría~

¿Qué mierdas? Esa voz, miro a ambos lados buscando quien lo haya susurrado, nadie, no hay nadie mas en este pasillo, ¿de donde provino esa voz?...

-¡Sasuke!- miro a la rubia que corre hacia mi

-¿Qué ocurre Naruko?- se inclina recargándose en sus rodillas

-Yo… Tu… e… él esta….- la miro mas fríamente si es posible odio que me hable así

-¡Puedes decirme de un buena vez lo que sea que pasa!- ordeno hastiado de su actitud al tiempo que ella se sobresalta

-Tu hermano esta en tu oficina- murmura con la cabeza gacha

-Hmp- Camino hasta mi oficina apenas entro el olor a cigarro llega a mi –Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí-

-No debo que es distinto- responde ante mi "regaño"

-¿A que has venido Itachi?- cuestiono mientras me siento en mi lugar

-¿Que acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito?- arqueo una ceja y lo miro para tratar de ver alguna intención oculta en sus palabras – Uhh… hermanito deberías confiar mas en tu única familia-

-Solo di lo que sea que debas decir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- digo secamente él suelta otro suspiro apaga el cigarro y se siente frente a mi

-Me voy a casar- dice tranquilamente lo veo con un tanto de sorpresa, ¿Casarse? ¿Con quien? ¿Cuánto lleva con ella como para hacer tal estupidez? Mierda, ¿y si solo esta con él por dinero? – No es lo que piensas, me ama y yo la amo no es muy difícil ver que debería haber mucho mas, quiero tenerla siempre a mi lado- Enamorado, nunca antes vi a Itachi en ese estado

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto al saber que no habrá razón humana que lo detenga

-Kin Tsuchi- ¡¿Kin? Lo veo sorprendido y él sonríe –Llevamos mas de un año saliendo, vivimos juntos hace ya seis meses, no puedo esperar a hacerla mi esposa-

-Hmp, empezaba a preocuparme que fuese una arribista- digo a modo de broma a lo que asiente y sonríe

-Al menos te llevas bien con ella y con sus hermanas- sonríe

-Tch- suelto molesto sabe perfectamente que no las trago

-Te traigo la primer invitación- dice extendiéndome el objeto lo tomo y sonrío al notar que lleva el sello Uchiha, es extraño ver a mi hermano tan feliz, desde la muerte de nuestros padres no hemos sonreído de pura felicidad me alegra que al menos uno de los dos pueda ser feliz

-_Sr. Uchiha lo llama la Srta. Namikaze- _avisa Naruko por el interfon, miro a Itachi y asiente, presiono un botón activando el altavoz

-¿Que ocurre Namikaze?-

-_Ya te he dicho que modules tu tono conmigo Uchiha- _la escuchamos soltar un juramento por lo que Itachi ríe bajo –_Necesito que lleves a Sakura a comprar algo de vestir para una fiesta de gala- _Por su tono de voz no le agrada en absoluto la idea, ¿porque no lo hace ella? –_Lo haría yo misma pero… mi madre no me ha dejado salir sin acabar el trabajo y el evento es esta noche… al paso que voy… no me quedara tiempo- _musita con cierta tristeza y odio –_Supongo que eres el único en esta empresa que lo hará sin perderla de vista, ¡y cuidado con propasarte Uchiha!-_

-Hmp, si tan segura estas que lo hare ¿Por qué no la envías con alguna secretaria?-

-_Porque… -_ ¿Esta dudando? Suspira –_tu sabes la importancia de cuidarla y punto, ven por ella a mi oficina en 20 minutos-_ acabo la ultima palabra y corto la llamada ambos miramos el aparato algo sorprendidos

-¿Quien es la chica que debes cuidar?-

-Una cría que, hasta ahora, no se despega de la hija de Tsunade-

-Bueno al parecer confía en que la cuidaras bien-

-Hmp- si él supiera quien es ella, se marcho luego de fastidiar otro rato, salgo de la oficina –Naruko-

-Dime Sasuke- su voz a veces es demasiado molesta

-Cancela todo lo que haya que hacer hoy y…-

-¡Saldremos juntos!- chillo efusiva abrazándose a mi, tch molesta

-Uzumaki- la voz perfectamente conocida en la empresa la hizo temblar mientras se gira a ver a la dueña que la observa con una vena en la cien –Si tienes el resto del día libre necesito que me ayudes en archivos junto con Tsuchi-

-Pero…-

Camino en dirección a la oficina de Namikaze dejando a Naruko lidiar con Anko, llamo y escucho el permiso

-¿Mitarashi les dio la orden a Tsuchi y Uzumaki?- pregunta por el teléfono al tiempo que me hace una seña de que espere un poco, la pelirrosa me mira fijamente y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan sonríe dulcemente –Deja de observarla de esa manera Uchiha, me he encargado que no se topen con ninguna de tus amiguitas, no quiero que pregunten que haces con ella, necesita un vestido, tacones, algo de maquillaje y alguna joya, nada llamativo-

-Y ¿porque mierdas debo hacer esto yo? ¿No tienes alguna sirvienta que sepa de esto?-

- La curiosidad, Uchiha, es un sentimiento muy subestimado te obliga a hacer cosas que normalmente no harías, ¿negaras que quieres saber mas de ella?-

-Hmp- de acuerdo un punto a su favor - me giro y camino

-Hmn, síguelo y si intenta propasarse golpéalo- la escucho decirle, logro escuchar además una leve risa me giro y veo a la pelirrosa besando la mejilla de Shion, enarco una ceja y la joven de cabellos rosas sale de la oficina cerrando la puerta al hacerlo

Venimos en mi auto y en los treinta minutos que llevamos debido al trafico no ha dicho nada, solo lee ese libro

-¿Te gustan las novelas de King?- su pregunta me sorprende pero no por si misma si no por su voz, esa voz ya la he escuchado, ni muy dulce ni muy reacia, neutra y sensual la observo en el primer alto que nos toca

-Es uno de los mejores en su género- murmuro a modo de respuesta

-Shion dijo que sabes donde es con Hana Inuzuka, quiero ir allá primero, si no te importa-

-Hmp, me da igual- ¿nunca despega la vista de ese libro o que? Que diablos…. La miro, esta desabrochándome el pantalón

-No dejes de conducir- susurra sensualmente en mi oído y lame mi lóbulo, desciende por mi cuello y de nuevo se dirige a mi pantalón, el verde me da paso y avanzo mientras ella lame prodigiosamente mi pene cuando doblo la esquina ella lo introduce por completo en su boca, no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido, en la posición en la que se encuentra no me deja hacer mucho, bajo mi mano colocándola sobre su cabeza haciendo mas rápido el movimiento, unas gotas de sudor comienzan a recorrer mi rostro, esta chica es jodidamente genial con la boca, levanta el rostro y me besa mientras su mano continua su trabajo, entre besarla y el placer intento mantener mi vista al frente, para mi suerte nos toca un alto mas, me giro a ella y masajeo uno de sus pechos por sobre la blusa, se separa de mi y gime como a nadie había oído hacerlo, guía mi otra mano a su centro, lleva una falda corta así que esto será sencillo la acaricio un poco sobre las pantaletas y luego cuelo mi mano por debajo de la prenda mientras mi otra mano levanta su blusa y descubre uno de sus senos, le muerdo el pezón casi enseguida de liberarlo, esto se esta sintiendo jodidamente bien sus manos no se detienen pero tiemblan un poco, gruñidos por mi parte gemidos por la suya y el verde me evita seguir jugando con sus pechos, sonríe y vuelve la atención a mi pene, mientras ella lo lame yo introduzco dos dedos y la escucho ahogar un gemido, la inclinación que tiene me permite tocar una profundidad exquisita con mis dedos, diviso el centro comercial y la entrada al estacionamiento

-Sas…. Sa...suke no te…. ¡Ahh!- por supuesto que no me pienso detener, justo antes de entrar al estacionamiento se sube a horcajadas en mi y se auto penetra de una sola estocada, no puedo negarlo me fascina la forma en que lo hizo, recarga su cabeza en mi hombro derecho dándome espacio de seguir mirando al frente mientras ella cabalga de forma lenta y profunda, mi respiración se empieza a volver pausada al igual que la suya, sus gemidos y mis gruñidos llenan el silencio del auto, por fin lo aparco y le presto atención total a ella, la ayudo tomando sus caderas y haciendo mas rápido el vaivén cuelo una mano a su trasero e introduzco un dedo por su ano, al instante gime y salta mas rápido momentos después terminamos nos besamos con pasión siento un leve dolor en mi labio y luego algo frio correr por el

-Lo lamento me he pasado de fuerza- se disculpa mirándome tímidamente luego me lame el labio con lentitud, nos miramos por unos segundos, nuestras respiraciones están mas calmadas pero aun agitadas, la sensación de estar dentro suyo es diferente a la de estar con otras pero no le daré importancia a un detalle tan insignificante –eso ha sido muy… excitante ¿repetimos?- se pone un dedo en el labio inferior y sonríe, la imito y volvemos a fundirnos en un beso, se levanta levemente sacando mi miembro de adentro suyo y se deja caer con suma velocidad, un leve gemido escapa de mis labios y de los suyos también, mi móvil comienza a sonar lo maldigo antes de tomarlo

-¡¿Qué?-

-_¡Modula tu tono Uchiha! Quiero saber como va todo_-

-Namikaze en cuanto ter…- Mierda esta cría se esta moviendo de nuevo, kjk, como evitare gru… me quita el teléfono

-Shion- nombra dulcemente sin dejar de moverse -¿Esta todo bien?- su voz suena tan normal y gutural a la vez, decido jugar con sus senos la veo hacer muecas mientras habla pero su voz no cambia ni un ápice el tono

-Te hare gemir- susurro lo mas bajo posible en su oído libre tratando que la rubia al teléfono no escuche

-¿_Estas bien? te oyes algo… rara-_

-Si, estoy bien- comienzo a acariciarla lentamente mientras muevo en círculos su cadera, provocando que un escalofrió la recorra – ¿El vestido puede ser negro?- y sin mucho esfuerzo lo encontré, su punto G, la mirada que pone cada que rozo esa zona me afirma que no podrá resistir mucho, sus mejillas se sonrojan a sobremanera y muerde su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, juego con ello dejándolo y volviendo a tocarlo mientras la penetro, sus fluidos empapan mis testículos y la levanto saliendo por completo de ella, la vuelvo a sentar entrando esta vez por su trasero, su expresión es única, de dolor y placer, se cubre la boca y siento su respiración desaparecer por momentos

-Shi… Shion acabo de ver… algo que te agradara… nos vemos- y corta la llamada apenas lo hace suelta un sonoro gemido se mueve con lentitud, mientras juego con su vagina, clítoris y labios, succiono, lamo, muerdo y retuerzo sus pezones ganando gemidos y una que otra mordida en el hombro, meto dos dedos en ella y los muevo al ritmo de nuestro vaivén, pronto los siento presionados por sus paredes y unos minutos después la veo venirse, continuo un poco mas hasta derramarme yo también, su ultimo grito me hace sonreír, y tomarla de la nuca para darnos un pasional beso…

Continuara….


	2. Ellos

**Capitulo 2.- Ellos**

-Mmm… ¿negro? Se que es elegante pero estoy segura que lucirás mejor en un carmesí o tal vez algún escote… ¿Qué dices?- Dice la dueña como si fuera el vestido fuese la fiesta entera, si, Sakura "motita-rosa" y yo llevamos mas de 2 horas en este jodido lugar, se ha probado al menos una docena de vestidos diferentes, de todas gamas y diseños, debo admitir que en mas de una ocasión he sentido ganas de arrancárselos con los dientes y poseerla nuevamente, no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza desde que aquello termino y aun mas importante…

/ ~No has cambiado nada, te extrañe~/

Escuché de nuevo esa voz, ya no sé si me estoy volviendo loco o es algún recuerdo, pero esa jodida voz se me hace muy familiar y además me excita en cierta forma

-¿Me escucho joven?-

-¿Hmm?- al parecer la castaña llevaba rato llamándome

-Le preguntaba si le gusta el vestido que lleva ahora su novia- miro a la pelirrosa frente a mi (/) ante tan hermoso cuadro trago saliva, me es imposible no imaginarme arrancando el delicado vestido, me limito a sonreír de medio lado, debo admitir que se ve mas que hermosa, asiento levemente mientras la dueña del sitio acompaña a Sakura a cambiarse para envolverle todo.

Llegamos a la empresa, no me sorprende ver a Shion en la entrada mirando atentamente su reloj y golpeando con su pie repetidas veces, desesperada, es la palabra perfecta para describirla en este momento, levanta la vista en el momento que Sakura corre a sus brazos, apenas tiene tiempo de sorprenderse cuando debido al impulso caen al piso, Shion esta sonrojada replicándole a la pelirrosa su acción mientras ella le sonríe cariñosamente aferrada a su cuello, finalmente la rubia se rinde y desvía la mirada de la pelirrosa con el rostro en demasía rojo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo indebido?- le cuestiona al verme, la ojijade me mira y le sonríe negando con la cabeza, se levanta alisa su falda sube las escaleras con singular alegría que, para mi mala suerte, no pasa desapercibida por la rubia -¿Qué ha pasado que vuelve tan contenta?- cuestiona seria

-Hmp- "respondo" le doy las bolsas y salgo de nueva cuenta

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shion POV

¡Maldito Uchiha! ¡Maldito monosílabo, maldita Hana, malditos todos! Mierda y para colmo Sakura se la ha pasado sonriendo como boba desde que llego

-¡Me puedes decir ¿que mierdas te tiene tan feliz?- le grito sin poder contener por mas tiempo la rabia y la curiosidad

-¿Eh?- me mira entre sorprendida y confundida sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -¿Qué ocurre Shion, no puedo estar con una sonrisa en el rostro de vez en cuando?- pregunta con ironía y vuelve la vista al libro entre sus manos

-No me molesta la sonrisa me molesta que la lleves por el estúpido Uchiha- gruño, analizo mi frase al ver la sorprendida mirada de ella, mierda, quito mi vista de ella y la clavo en mis papeles, levanto la vista para verla pero ya no esta, la busco por la oficina, nada, de pronto siento presión en mi cuello me mantengo quieta

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que me prohibirás acercarme a él?- susurra la gélida y macabra voz, atino a verla de reojo ya no hay jades en su lugar esta el carmesí mas seductor y temible que haya presenciado

-Y…yo, kjk, n-no pu….eh…- afloja su agarre en mi cuello y toma firmemente mi quijada

-Tenemos un acuerdo Senju, es lo único que debe preocuparte- no se si es mi imaginación pero la habitación esta totalmente obscura y el único brillo es el que desprenden sus maquiavélicos ojos, de la nada la luz vuelve y ella esta sentada en el sillón individual leyendo el libro con total parsimonia, abro la boca para decir algo cuando escucho a alguien golpeando la puerta

-Adelante- digo sobándome el cuello

-Señorita los pendientes de hoy están…- dice mi secretaria leyendo unos papeles y luego me mira -¿se encuentra bien?- pregunta al verme tocando mi cuello de esta forma

-Si, solo me duele un poco el cuello, exceso de trabajo supongo- explico mirando a Sakura quien no despega la vista del libro –Decías-

-¿Eh? Ah si, le decía que no tiene mas pendientes por hoy, llamo su madre dijo que se comunicaría con usted en 2 horas, también dijo que no olvide lo del archivo que le dijo y el arreglo de la señorita- termina y mira a la nombrada

-Bien, gracias Yamanaka puedes retirarte-

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana- sonríe y sale

-Espera- se gira sobre sus talones y me mira expectante –Hazme el favor de convocar una junta de secretarias en media hora y no permitas que alguna falte-

-S-si señorita- la veo salir y suelto un bufido

-¿Junta de secretarias?- cuestiona sin despegar la mirada del maldito libro

-Debo aclarar algunos cambios con ellas y de paso reubicarlas-

-¿Reubicarlas? ¿Para que?- me mira curiosa, uh a pesar de lo de hace un rato no me puedo asustar de ella ¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos un acuerdo, ahora responde-

-¡Odio que leas mi mente! Lo sabes- me mira burlesca, suspiro -Dudo que quieras que Uzumaki siga siendo su secretaria- suelto con media sonrisa viendo como su agarre del libro se intensifica –Lo supuse, así que Hyuga será su nueva secretaria ¿te parece?- pregunto de mala gana

-Hmp- es todo lo que "dice" la observo levantarse y salir por la puerta, no preguntare a donde va, luego arreglaremos este asunto

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto POV

¡Aaaah! De verdad quiero verla, dattebayo, ¿Cómo se llamara?

-Auch- mierda por andar pensando –Lo siento- miro a quien choque y le lanzo una mirada acusatoria –Teme-

-Hmp, dobe ¿que haces merodeando por aquí?-

-No estoy merodeando, dattebayo!- grito molesto –Oye teme-

-¿Hmn?- el y su "extenso" vocabulario ¬¬

-¿Sabes como se llama la chica que viene con la hija de la vieja?-

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke POV

Este idiota…. Lo miro fríamente, más si me es posible, levanto la vista y al final del pasillo veo la melena rosa entrando al comedor, sonrío y me dirijo allá dejando al dobe confundido

-¡Teme! Uhh al final no me ha dicho nada-

Entro y la veo en la nevera

-¿Nunca tienen algo rico por aquí?- musita sonriendo

-Hmp, es un comedor de oficinas ¿que esperabas?- se me acerca y lame mi lóbulo lentamente mientras escucho como pone el seguro a la puerta

-¿Podrías saciar mi hambre?-

-Hmm- le dedico mi mejor sonrisa arrogante y la levanto por los muslos haciendo que enrolle sus finas piernas en mi cadera mientras nos besamos, la llevo hasta la mesa en el centro de la habitación, quito todo con una mano tirándolo al piso la coloco sobre la mesa y me deshago de sus bragas

-Estas muy mojada- le digo antes de hundirme a probar su entrepierna

-¡Ahh!... ¡A-apresu—rate-eeh!- se que no debemos perder tiempo pero realmente quiero probarla lentamente, disfrutarla… me detengo ante mi pensamiento, ¿quiero disfrutar a esta chica?, siempre hago lo posible por saciarme y dejarlas, pero con ella… quiero más, mucho más –¡Ahh Sasuke no te detengas!- eso me saca de mis divagaciones y me excita demasiado, no espero mas y me hundo en ella, llegando a lo mas profundo de su ser, sostengo sus piernas haciendo que sus rodillas queden a los lados de sus hombros, el vaivén es rápido y los gemidos no faltan, veo una cuchara de mango redondo y ovalado, lo tomo y la obligo a lamerlo, cuando esta lo suficientemente mojado la giro sin salir de ella, sus senos se aprietan contra la superficie de la mesa y su culo queda totalmente expuesto a mi, acaricio el pequeño orificio libre y luego de pasar algo de sus líquidos por el, le entierro el mango del cubierto haciéndola gritar

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de poder penetrarte por ambos orificios al mismo tiempo- susurro cerca de su hombro para luego lamer su espalda y mover el cubierto en círculos

-Mierda Sasuke… mmmhmmm…. Me voy a…. Correr- dice jadeando cosa que me pone a mil, ¡joder! ¡¿Como demonios lo logra?

-Esto te gustara- me pongo derecho le levanto un poco las caderas y la embisto fuertemente y con un ritmo pausado, cojo rapidez y en un delicioso vaivén terminamos juntos, luego de normalizar nuestras respiraciones comenzamos a vestirnos, la observo mientras se saca el cubierto y lo lava

-A mi también me gustaría que me cogieras por ambos lados- sonríe mirándome

-Hmp- sin que se de cuenta tomo sus bragas y me las guardo en la bolsa para salir de ese cuarto, al llegar a mi oficina me encuentro con Naruko sentada en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en el rostro – ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto sin el menor interés pero si ella tiene esa cara es porque algo no muy bueno pasa

-¿Quién es?- cuestiona molesta

-¿Hmm?- la miro con una ceja en alto

-¡ ¿Quién es la zorra con la que te acostaste en el comedor?- grita levantándose del asiento con los brazos hacia el piso y los puños apretados

-Hmn, nos escuchaste- afirmo con una sonrisa de medio lado y al tiempo aprieto las bragas en mi bolsillo –No veo el porque de tu reproche-

-¡No me jodas Sasuke! Sabes perfectamente que me gustas- dice sonrojándose y desviando la mirada, si lo sé, pero ahora eso ya no importa y eso también ella lo sabe

/-Naruko, me gustas mucho- confeso al estar resguardados ligeramente de la lluvia un niño o joven de 14 años

-¿Eh?- los azules de la niña miraban atónitos los ónix del chico –Tu también me gustas Sasuke como también me gusta mi hermano- le sonríe, el niño la mira incrédulo y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, iba a decir algo mas, explicarle que no era de ese modo de gustar del que él hablaba, pero se paro a su lado y miro en otra dirección mientras ella fijaba su vista del lado contrario esperando a su hermano (.com/albums/n109/Kyuubi_Naruto_)/

-¿Y?- digo con frialdad logrando que me mande una furiosa mirada –Como a las demás, Naruko, el que te guste no te da derechos sobre mí-

Aprieta sus dientes atrapando sus labios en el proceso, sus ojos entrecerrados miran a la nada y sus puños se aprietan hasta volver sus nudillos blancos, no lo voy a negar, me gusta, pero Sasuke Uchiha no le pide dos veces a la misma chica, además se quien le gusta, la puerta se abre y deja entrar a una hermosa pelirrosa, su mirada denota cierta molestia, ya imagino a que viene…. Hmp…. Naruko la mira interrogante

-¡Oye no me dejaras hablando así!- grita Tayuya que entra detrás de Sakura furiosa al parecer, luego, pero algo mas calmada, entra Karin, Sakura no ha detenido su paso parece decidida a llegar hasta mi altura, casi estoy sintiendo el golpe que recibiré… ¿Hmm?... ¿le daré oportunidad?

-¿Qué….?- Para mi sorpresa y la de las chicas la ojijade me toma el rostro y me planta un beso, abandono mi sorpresa para besarla de la misma forma demandante, sus brazos rodean mi cuello y con mis manos le tomo la nuca acercándola mas

-¡Ey teme no sabe…- su estúpida voz se corta ante la escena, hmp acabo de matar mas de un pájaro a la vez, el dobe ya no se acercara a Sakura y…. ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?

-¡Naruto haz algo!- grita chillona Naruko

-Es… es que…- dice al parecer embobado en algo luego señala a Sakura quien recientemente se separo de mi

-¡Esa zorra no trae pantaletas!- grita escandalizada Tayuya, mierda, tomo a Sakura sentándola sobre mi

-¡Salgan todos de mi oficina ahora!- la voz me ha salido mas fría de lo que quería

-Pero…-

-Afuera- todos salen Naruto es el ultimo en hacerlo y antes de salir mira a MI pelirrosa, lo fulmino con la vista y sale…. Esperen he dicho ¿MI pelirrosa? Por alguna razón no siento que sea un error llamarle así

-Sasuke tus amigos se molestaran por como les hablaste-

-Hmp, que se vayan a la mierda, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Ni ella ni yo nos hemos movido, baja la vista y junta sus manos nerviosamente

-Esa estúpida ha dicho que eres suyo- suelta entre dientes y con mucho rencor

-¿Tayuya?- cuestiono algo sorprendido

-No se como se llamen pero ambas pelirrojas desabridas dijeron que eres…. Suyo- suelta con voz rasposa, sonrío al notar sus celos

~Niégalo~

¿Qué demonios? De nuevo esa voz

~Niégalo, dime que aun me amas, dime que no es verdad, que aun eres mío Sasuke~

Sus palabras me hieren, sea de quien sea la voz, me quiebra escucharla así, siento ganas de cuidar de su dueña….

-Sasuke- me llama en voz baja

-¿Hmm?- tengo mi cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello

-¿Porque te has llevado mis bragas?- su voz es algo molesta lo que me causa gracia – ¿Sabes cuantos me han visto el trasero?- aprieto mi agarre en su cintura y casi entumo mi quijada de la presión que le aplico, ¿Cuántos le han visto el culo? El que lo haya hecho…. Esta muerto

-hmn hmn n_n- la miro cubrirse los labios riendo levemente –En todo caso es culpa tuya por haberte robado mis pantaletas- mierda

-Hmp-

-Sasuke… te extrañe- murmura girándose hasta alcanzar mis labios, al separarnos analizo mas o menos lo que dijo, su voz

/~No has cambiado nada, _**te extrañe**_/

¡Esa voz! Es ella, es de ella de quien alucino la voz

~No alucinas Sasuke~

-o-o-o-o-o-

Shion POV

-¿Qué pensabas al besarlo frente a todos?- le regaño estando en mi oficina, la he traído hace un rato, la encontré sentada en piernas de Sasuke, besándolo

-Esas tontas debían saber que él es MIO y de nadie mas- hace un puchero

-¡Esa acción puede traer problemas! No te salgas del plan Sakura, todo puede caer por la borda si no sigues lo que se te dice- Su rostro denota odio, ¿tanto le quiere que no puede esperar?

-No me ordenes Senju recuerda que nuestro convenio puede ser roto fácilmente- me mira con los carmesíes –no veo el inconveniente en que sepan que Sasuke y yo tenemos una relación- no lo hay

-Dime, ¿Qué eran Sasuke y tú en el pasado?- cuestiono con la mirada baja

-No te incumbe- suelta fríamente

-Solo he atinado a saber que le conocías y sabes quien es realmente, pero… nunca me has dicho que relación llevaban- murmuro ignorando su ofensa

-…- sé que no responderá

-Al menos dime qué éramos tú y yo- eso si me incumbe

-Eras mi mucama principal-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto dudativa y triste ¿Qué esperaba? Seguro solo fui eso

-En algún momento fuiste mi enciclopedia del mundo de Sasuke- dice simple

-¿Tú enciclopedia?- cuestiono sin comprender

-Si, yo no conocía mucho del mundo nocturno, y en mi ingreso a el tu me enseñaste parte de lo que no sabia, lo demás…. Ya no te incumbe- ¿Yo… era un ser nocturno?

-Sa…- el golpeteo de la puerta me corta la frase –Adelante- digo molesta

-Shion ¿y la vieja?- grita el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡Uzumaki te he dicho que no le llames así a mi madre!- respondo furiosa

-Calma Shion, era broma- rectifica rascándose la cabeza

-Si no esta en su oficina no esta- digo con un puchero que parece divertir a Sakura –Por cierto Uzumaki tu hermana será tu secretaria de ahora en más- suelto con sorna

-¿Qué? Nunca te dijeron que dos familiares trabajando juntos es malo- reprocha sonrosado el rubio

-Estos años han demostrado que Naruko y tú no son la excepción así que no los dañara ser jefe/secretaria, debería alegrarte por una vez tu hermana tendrá que hacer lo que digas- suelto burlesca sabiendo la pésima relación que tienen esos dos, lo miro arrogante y sonrío, he ganado

Sakura se levanta de su sitio y nos deja solos, ambos la miramos pero ella no se detiene, miro la puerta cerrada con tristeza, la estoy perdiendo, Naruto sigue aquí, mirando en la misma dirección que yo

-Oye Shion- no le respondo pero hago un mínimo ruido para que sepa que le escucho – Sasuke teme y esa chica son novios ¿verdad?-

Lo miro sorprendida, ciertamente ella logro lo que quiso de nuevo, no puedo afirmarlo, tampoco negarlo, pero el simple hecho de que falta muy poco para que él recuerde todo solo acorta mi tiempo a su lado, quedan solo unos meses y ella se ira con él, fue estúpido preguntarle que relación llevaban sabiéndolo solo por sus acciones.

Comedor de secretarias

-Sasuke nunca había hecho eso con ninguna- dice Naruko cabizbaja

-Si lo hacia, a mi me beso muchas veces y no solo eso-

-Si que eres idiota Tayuya, la rubiecita se refiere a que jamás había actuado así con alguna chica frente a otras personas-

-No me fastidies ahora Tsuchi- responde por la forma en que Karin le llamo –Debería estar molesta ¿no?- ambas pelirrojas asienten –Pero… no siento enojo, celos tal vez, pero son los celos de rival, de haber perdido contra una peluca rosa que no habla-

-Ni siquiera sabia que esos dos se trataban- se defendió la pelirroja menor

-Fue una gran sorpresa puesto que esa nunca se separaba de Shion-

-¿De que hablan?- cuestiona esta vez una rubia de molote alto

-De…- comenzó a decir Naruko

-Ah, ya- dice entendiendo y bajando la vista a la taza que lleva en manos – ¿Tan sorprendidas como yo?-

Todas asienten, se miran entre si, cuatro chicas deprimidas por la misma razón, ninguna dice nada, cada una esta sumergida en sus propios pensamientos

-Antes de venir hacia acá- comenzó a hablar Naruko –Esa, fue a su oficina, no se anuncio, tal cual llego se metió cerrando por dentro- suelta triste, las otras tres la miran con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez

- ¿Tendremos que decir que aquí ha acabado esta "guerra"?- cuestiona Tayuya batiendo sin sentido el agua en su vaso

-¿Que podemos hacer?- dice Ino resignada –Al haberla tratado así frente a otros, Sasuke dio a entender que ella…- corta su voz

-Ella- murmura pensativa la pelirroja mayor captando la atención de las tres chicas -¿Por qué no sabemos su nombre siquiera?- cuestiona sin saber exactamente porque pregunta eso, las otras tres se sorprenden ante la pregunta

-Ino tu eres la que mas oportunidad de escucharlo has tenido, dinos- dice interesada la ojinegra

-Pero… la señorita Namikaze es muy cautelosa con eso, nunca la llama, además de que no había necesidad, digo, siempre estaban juntas-

-Por eso es que no me explico que ellos tengan una relación- dice harta Tayuya - ¡¿Cómo demonios se le resbalo sin siquiera hablarle?- dice levantándose y golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa

-En verdad que ustedes cuatro son unas ineptas- dice una quinta voz desde la otra mesa, las chicas le miran sorprendidas

-Kin- murmuran las pelirrojas

-¿Qué estas diciendo lambiscona?- reprocha Naruko

-Hm, que son unas idiotas, lo que conquisto a su querido Uchiha fue precisamente que la joven pelirrosa lo ignore, que no fuese como todas las zorras que, al escuchar sus dedos chasquear o su lengua chistar, ya estaban a sus pies dispuestas a todo-

Todas a excepción de Kin, bajaron las miradas apenadas sin saber a donde mirar, sabían que ella tenia razón, a Sasuke nunca le costo trabajo acostarse con alguna de ellas, solo había que mirarlo y ni como resistirse, por mucho que dolieran aquellas palabras la pelinegra decía la verdad.

Oficina Uzumaki

Naruto POV

-¿Naruto?-

-¿Hmm? Pasa Hinata, dime-

-¿Sabes donde esta Naruko? Debo entregarle el papeleo y explicarle como va todo-

-Debe estar chismorreando lo de Sasuke teme por ahí, si quieres déjalos aquí y yo me encargo-

-¿Estas seguro?- tan tímida como siempre

-Si, Naruko debe aprender a llevar mis papeles y llamadas ¿Quién mejor que yo para enseñarle?- le sonrío y ella también lo hace dejando los papeles sobre mi escritorio

-Gracias Naruto-

-Oye Hinata-

-¿Mmm?- me mira interrogante

-¿Cómo va tu embarazo? Dime, dime ¿ya saben que va a ser?-

-Je je, aun no, en una semana tengo cita con la doctora-

-Ahh Shino debe estar muy feliz, seguro no puede esperar-

-Hmm, ayer llamo a la clínica para ver si podían adelantar la cita-

-Jajajaja, ese Shino y sus cosas, bueno no te entretengo mas Hinata debes tener cosas que hacer- digo sin dejar de sonreír

-Gracias, nos vemos-

Mmm…. Los contratos y papeleos de esta semana, haa voy a extrañar la organización de Hinata, tener a Naruko de secretaria será una pesadilla, hmm… recargo la cabeza en el escritorio, realmente no imagine que el teme se pusiera de novio con la pelirrosa bonita, por un lado estoy sorprendido y celoso, pero por otro, me alegra que el teme vaya en serio por fin, porque si la ha tratado como lo hizo frente a nosotros eso significa que quiere que sepamos que ahí hay algo, mas específicamente para darnos a entender que ella es suya, Uhh…. El teme y sus ideas de posesión, me pregunto si él sabe su nombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruko POV

-Hinata ¿será que nos ponemos al tanto del cambio?- digo al topármela en las escaleras

-Ah lo siento Naruko, voy de salida, Naruto dijo que él te explicaba, yo ya me puse al tanto de lo del Sr. Uchiha- Mierda Naruto y sus grandes ideas ¬¬

-Oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-De Sasuke- afirma, me sonrojo y asiento desviando la vista –Realmente no tengo nada que decir Naruko, Sasuke es libre que yo sepa, a menos que tenga novia no hay algo malo en lo que hace con la chica pelirrosa-

-Pero… él…- intento replicar pero la mirada compasiva de Hinata me detiene

-Ambas sabemos que la oportunidad de que alguien como Sasuke este con una chica solo se da una vez, tú perdiste la tuya, no deberías estar así-

-Eres muy cruel Hinata- murmuro dolida con…. La verdad

-Pero soy tu amiga Naruko, sabes que no puedes odiarlo mucho menos si fuiste tu quien lo rechazo primero, intenta ser feliz, con alguien más-

La miro, su sonrisa es sincera, tiene razón es mi amiga, devuelvo la sonrisa y voy donde mi tonto hermano

-¿Naru?- me asomo y lo veo con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, otro afectado con este asunto –Narutonto-

-Narucosa- responde para molestarme

-¿Qué tienes? No me digas que estas así por la peluca rosa- lo observo con ojos entrecerrados

-Que te digo, de alguna forma estoy feliz gracias a ella dejaras de parecer una zorrita frente a todos- sonríe y le muestro mi lengua haciendo un puchero infantil –Hey- murmura tomándome de la barbilla girando mi rostro hacia él, nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca, puedo saborear su aliento, y su respiración se mezcla con la mía –No quiero saber que estas triste por el teme, sabias desde un principio que el nunca te dio alas-

-Lo sé- digo zafándome y girando el rostro, que no note que estoy roja como tomate

-Na-ru-ko- volteo sorprendida y me pilla desprevenida, sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose rítmica y lentamente, realmente no puedo resistirme y me aferro a su cuello aprisionándolo, nunca he sentido lo que con él siento al besar, siento correr algunas lagrimas, me duele tanto amarlo así, tiene ya algunos años que descubrimos que nos amamos mas que como hermanos, sorprende ver que apenas nos soportamos y estando a solas, no resistimos estar separados, nos falta respirar así que a mi pesar se separa solo lo necesario, me mira directo a los ojos y le aguanto la mirada, a veces me da miedo ver que somos tan idénticos siento estar viéndome en mis propios ojos

-Naru- musito con dulzura

-Naru- responde en el mismo volumen y muy cariñoso –A mí también me asusta verme en mis ojos-

-Imposible que no sepas lo que pienso- digo sonriente

-Imposible que podamos ocultarnos algo hermosa-

-Prometo ser la mejor secretaria-

-Y yo ser un buen jefe-

Recargo mi cabeza y brazos en su pecho y siento sus fuertes brazos rodearme, solo así me siento segura, si nuestros padres nos viesen ahora, morirían de nuevo, la tristeza y las lagrimas me invaden ante mi pensamiento, su abrazo se aprieta más, de nuevo sabe lo que pienso

-Minato y Kushino esperan un caramelo a nuestro regreso- musito secando mis lagrimas y mirándole con una sonrisa

-Lo tendrán- se acerca a mi oído y su respiración me eriza la piel –Hoy quiero mi caramelo yo también- susurra con voz grave, lo que me provoca un escalofrió desde la nuca hasta mi centro y de regreso, me sonrojo de sobremanera me mira y ríe estruendosamente, lo veo molesta y le planto un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo contra el piso y salgo de su oficina sin rumbo fijo… en verdad… yo también quiero eso.

Continuara….


End file.
